


The Carwash

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request 44: “The reader wakes up early and decides to wash the impala and dean comes out if the bunker with a coffee and a robe because he hears music playing and sees you and smut ensues”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carwash

**Author's Note:**

> I quite enjoyed writing this one tbh, I liked the idea xD I was listening to Latch at the time. The original Kodaline (who I am in love with at the moment) version which I prefer so you should all do have a listen. It helped break down my stupid writers block xD So anyways, sorry this took so long to upload and I hope you enjoy it now it’s here! – Emma xxx
> 
> (I was determined to finish and upload this tonight. I did fall asleep a few times in the process. I really hope my growing fatigue hasn’t lead the writing to slowly deteriorate at the end…and no I didn’t just use fancier words than normal to make myself seem a lot more awake than I actually am…pfft…)

You woke up suddenly. Not gasping for breath after a dream, not sitting bolt upright in shock, not because of a noise or disturbance. You just woke up, for no apparent reason. That pissed you off. With a feeling of dread in your stomach you look at the clock. 5am. With a sigh, you pull the covers off of you and slowly slide out of bed blinking heavily. When you woke up, you just couldn’t get back to sleep. When you woke up you got up. Which was a major inconvenience with days like today when you woke up at an indecently early hour.

You slip on a pair of faded jeans and a tshirt which was slowly beginning to be more hole than shirt, and shuffle out of your room boots in hand. After forcing yourself to eat some food which seems unnatural this early, you’re at a bit of a loss of what to do. The sun is beginning to come up, so you take your cup of well needed coffee and walk outside. After strolling around for a while, appreciating the cool breeze on your tired skin, you reach the impala.

You place your mug on the ground and walk around the car, inspecting it closely. Then you sigh. The car was filthy. Irritatingly filthy. Filthy enough for you to grab a bucket of warm soapy water, a sponge and a hose from the bunker. Within 10 minutes the car is being scrubbed within an inch of its life.

You must have looked a right state, hair still messy, clothes which were now absolutely soaked and the grease which you’d accidentally wiped across your cheek slowly being accompanied by more smudges of black. You worked methodically, cleaning the dust and dirt off the car, leaving it shiny. Once you’d finished washing you figured you might as well give her a good polish too. You grabbed a pot of wax from the garage and your iPod dock for good measure then jogged back to the car to start the first coat. Your iPod is soon plugged in with music blaring. Absentmindedly you sing along to Matchbox 21, Asia, Mutemath, Bowie. Just about anything that came on.

"Morning." You hear from behind you. You spin around to see Dean, standing with a mug in his hand, only wearing his dressing gown.

"Hey." you reply, turning back to the car. You were halfway through the first coat and wanted to get it finished.

"You do realise its early." Dean says pointedly, moving closer to you.

"Is that why the big ball of fire is in the sky?" You ask, scratching your head in mock bewilderment.

"Alright sarcasm, none of that." Dean says with a chuckle. "I just wondered why you were out here at 7:30am cleaning my baby singing along very badly to music."

"Dean your baby was filthy. It was a disgrace to impalas everywhere." You say. "But it was good music so who gives a shit if I can sing or not."

"I was getting round to cleaning her…" Dean mutters, walking round the car to inspect your work. "Looks good."

"Of course it looks good. I’m amazing." You say as you turn to face Dean full on. His eyes flicker down your body, clearly taking in how wet your clothes were, how revealing they were stuck to your body, and how you had a nice black bra on underneath a white T-shirt.

"Yes you are…" Dean mutters, biting his lip gently and letting his eyes wander down your body again.

"Alright Winchester don’t get too excited." You say, suddenly feeling quite self conscious. Yes you had liked Dean for ages. Yes you’d often checked him out when he out of the shower. Yes you once stole his shirt so he had to walk around topless looking for it. Thats not the point. Now you were on the other end of it, you were blushing. You didn’t generally embarrass easily, but having Dean look at you like he is now does something to you that nothing else can.

"Damn (y/n)…" Dean murmurs, running his hands through his hair and looking away as if unsure of his next move.

"Dean…" You say, your voice deep and so needy it makes you blush again. The way Dean looks at you then shocks you, the hunger and desire in his eyes is intense He strides towards you and steers you backwards until you feel the cool metal of the car against your back.

Then his lips are on yours. Slowly at first, but as soon as you bite his lower lip gently earning an involuntary moan from him, there is a renewed urgency to it all. You slid your hands down his chest, slip them under his shirt then slowly move back up, traces his muscles with your fingers. He moans again and leans into your touch, his hips pressing against yours. He places one of his hands against your chest, not with too much pressure, just to hold you in place.

In a weird way having the weight there is almost comforting, and as soon as it moves away you miss it. Instead Deans hands move to you, exploring your body with his fingers. You can feel him brush against your collar bone, down your chest to your stomach, leaving his hands resting on your hips.

All of what was happening had left you strangely brave. Brave enough to spin Dean around and push him against the car. You break the kiss and look at his face, which is a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"Where did that come from?" He asks in a low, incredibly seductive voice. You know the one ladies. The kind of voice that makes your knees tremble and question your life. In response, you lean forward and kiss Dean on his jaw, slowly moving the kisses down towards his neck. As soon as you kiss under his ear and move quickly down towards his collar bone, there is a distinct hitch in his breath. When you reach the collar bone which you know is a particular sweet spot for Dean, you feel him tremble as another moan escapes his lips.

"Thats it." He says, pushing away from the car. He begins striding towards the bunker, turning back and grabbing your hand to pull you alone when he realises you’re not following.

"Where are we going?" You ask, your heart beating quickly and your stomach flipping nervously.

"Guess." Dean says, walking directly towards his room. The door swings open and is quickly slammed shut once the both of you are inside.

As soon as the door is closed, Dean literally picks you up and throws you onto his bed. Then… well…let’s say it would he a miracle if Adam hadn’t heard what came next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out our blog abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com for more of our stuff :)


End file.
